Unusual You
by Ayla C. Raspus
Summary: Sequel to Once Upon a Fairy Tale. Delilah's in a little bit of a pickle. She has to quit her job and her parents aren't very happy with her. What's a girl to do? JohnOC
1. Prologue

**_A/N: I'm back with the sequel to Once Upon a Fairy Tale!! Thiis is just the prologue so it's not going to be that long. Sorry!! :D So i'll let you read toodles!! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from the WWE or the WWE itsself. _**

* * *

Prologue

"Alright, thank you Dr. Shepherd; yes, I'll see you next Tuesday; will the prescription be ready this afternoon? Alright, thank you very much, bye bye…" Delilah placed her cell phone on her bedside table ad threw her self back on her bed. Her day wasn't going well at all. She gazed at her phone before picking it back up and hitting the first number on her speed dial.

"Lisa, stop ignoring me! We've got big problems, just call me back! I know you're on your honeymoon, but I really need you! Call me back!!" She hung up her phone, finally realizing that her new sister-in-law was in Hawaii on a well deserved honeymoon. She tapped her fingers impatiently as she glanced at her phone, contemplating on who she could call for help before she napped and picked up the phone again.

"Mick! Hey my friend!" She smiled upon hearing the familiar voice on the other end of the phone.

"Deli-sandwhich! How are you kid! I haven't heard from you in a while, Vince said you were taking some time off," The veteran wrestler laughed on the other line as Delilah chuckled at his laugh.

"Yeah, well something came up and it would've been a better for me if took some time off."

"This isn't about John is it? How much time are you taking?" Mick sounded annoyed as he posed the question, Delilah hearing in sigh in frustration.

"Oh you know a while…" She paused. "I'm pregnant." On the other line, there was aloud grunt and the sound of keys hitting the floor.

"Is that good news or bad news? Because the last time I check you and john weren't you and john anymore." Mick had sounded out of breath as he regained his balance on the other line. Delilah pursed her lips and took a deep breath as she thought.

"Yeah, I know. My happily ever after didn't turn out so happy."

"Are you going to keep it..?"

"Of course, its mine the main problem I have at the moment is telling the father. Mick, I'm at a loss on this one."

"Do you still love him? It shouldn't be that hard if you still love him." Delilah paused and gazed at the picture frame on her bed side table. She felt her eyes sting as she took a deep breath.

"That's the thing though…I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me again. He made the decision to leave me and he was the one who though it would be a good idea to dump me at my brothers wedding." She took a deep breath and placed the photo face down as she sat up on the edge of the bed.

"I think it's up to you. I know you still love him, you'll figure it out. I just not right away. But, you just need to talk to Vince."

"I know I was heading to the office this afternoon…how is John?" It was a question she didn't want to ask but had to at the present moment in time.

"He's…different. In fact, I know he knows me made a mistake…he and randy were talking about you the other day." Mick seemed hesitant in telling Delilah this bit of information. Delilah stood from here sit and attempted to hold back the tears that were screaming to fall down her face.

"Ah Mick. You know I'm not painfully emotional person but I'm so lost right now I just need help. I need my brother I need my mom and I need John!"

- - - -

John Cena watched silently as Mick walked out of the other room. He had been trying to eavesdrop on the conversation had had been having with his ex-girlfriend. Mick was stuffing his phone in his pocket before looking up cautiously.

"How is she?" John asked before he could stop himself. It didn't matter any way. They all knew that John's feelings for his former tag team partner had not fallen away like he had insisted they had. So, when John posed the question it didn't surprise them at all.

"She…is…a train wreck. She's trying to do it but…she's really not okay." Mick answered honestly as he sat down across from him. John sighed loudly and ran a hand over his hair as he sat back in his seat. It was then that they all noticed Mick's somewhat angered and pained look. John frowned and cursed silently under his breath.

"I'm curious John, why was it again that after a year of being together you decided to break up with Delilah? John looked taken aback as he stared at Mick disbelievingly.

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Foley.' John frowned and watched as the others in the room remained silent.

"I'm just curious, John. There's no harm in that. Al though we all know you still love her…' Mick grunted as he got up to leave.

"Oh yeah, I just love everything about her. She's such a great wrestler too. Who ever trained her is really amazing." The whispers that had been roused ceased as Mick stopped walking towards the door.

"If that's the way you going to act about all of this then maybe you don't deserve them..." Mick hissed eyeing John angrily from across the room. John furrowed his eyebrows curiously. Mick turned again towards John, and took a deep breath. "Maybe you should really consider adjusting your attitude before you hurt her again." The door slammed shut behind Mick as he left the room. John only watched silently before processing how the conversation had gotten to that point.

- - - -

"Delilah, it's really good to see you! Com on in!" Vince McMahon greeted his employee as she arrived through the elevator. She smiled easily and walked through his office doors where she took a seat in the chair across from her boss.

"So, I hear you have some bad news for me?" Vince began the meeting by handing her a bottle of water and sitting down in the chair next to her. She turned to face him and took a deep breath to continue.

"It's come to my attention that I am in need of some more time off. Something's come up…." As much as Delilah wanted to make the meeting as vague as possible, it was really hard for her.

"Ah, is it dreadfully important, are you parents okay? Or is this about john? I have to say though if it is about him, a lot of couples break-up in this business and all of them move on. I must say I was really surprised to found out you two had broken up..."

"Yeah, me too. But, no, my parents are fine. I'm actually the one you should blame for my leave of absence. I'm…well, I'm pregnant." Vince's eyes widened as she avoided gaze with him.

"Pregnant? Really, wow, does john know?" Delilah shook her head and pursed her lips.

"I'm afraid he doesn't. But Vince if you ever need help with anything for the company, I'd be more than glad to help you."

"I'm sure I can think of something. Well, I hope you're going to be okay. I would tell John, however, it his baby. You'll figure it out though. You're a strong woman." Vince smiled and leaned forward to give her a hug. Delilah smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *


	2. 1: Chaos

**_A/N: Yeah, sorry it took me so long to update, i've been having major problems with writers block for pretty much all my stories. I kinda just sat down and pounded this one out. I hope you enjoy. It reallky might take me forever to update, just letting you know. Any way, review and please excuse any grammatical issues...as it is 1:30 in the morning....:D Peace. _**

**_I dont own anything but what is mine...like my plot and characters. _**

* * *

Chapter One: Chaos

Delilah hadn't noticed the constant knocking at her door as she ran around her new apartment, trying to make it pleasant enough so she could relax and rest her feet. She groaned in frustration and turned towards the door, angrily prying it open. She let out a slow breath as she realized who was on the other side. Shawn, Hunter, and Mick, were standing on the other side, waving happily as she forced a small smile.

"I would've called first but Shawn insisted on surprising you." Mick greeted, giving is friend a hug as he was let into her home.

"Well, you did!" She answered breathlessly, closing the door behind the last man, and quickly walking so she was in front of them.

"So, how are you?" Mick asked, raising his eyebrows to emphasis his point as he sat down on her couch. She winced and turned towards the coffee table, obsessively fixing the stack of magazines.

"Oh, uh, great...damn these Better Homes." She cursed silently, finally sitting back in frustration. She "glanced back at her guests and smiled at their frowns of confusion.

"What's going on, Del?" Shawn asked, sitting forward in concern. Hunter began to laugh before Delilah could answer the question. He sat forward and clasped his hands to his knees thoughtfully before opening his own mouth to speak.

"You're nesting, and bad. Stephanie did it when she first got pregnant." Hunter smiled, watching as Delilah frowned in reply.

"I'm not nesting, my mom and dad are coming over later and my mom get's picky about the way my house is decorated so I have to make it perfect. But these damn stacks of magazines aren't sitting right and they keep messing up and…"

"Deli...It's okay…really." Shawn raised an eyebrow and sat forward, taking her hand to prevent her from breaking down. She took a deep breath and sat back, patting Shawn's arm to reassure him.

"I'm fine, I'm just….wait a minute, how the hell did you know I was pregnant?" She paused looking at Hunter with a scowl. Hunter shifted uncomfortably before sending the question to be answered to Shawn with a slight nudge. Shawn never answered either but raised his eyebrows in fear at Mick. Delilah quickly spun her head to look at him, angrily glaring at him as he struggled to find an explanation.

"Well, you see, I was just um…I'm sorry?" He attempted, watching as Delilah threw her hands up in frustration.

"You haven't told anybody else yet have you? You know, like a certain someone?" She asked, raising her eyebrows to emphasis his point. Shawn sputtered as he choked on his spit, eyeing Mick and then Delilah.

"You mean you haven't told him yet?" Hunter asked, almost as if he was afraid of something. Delilah shook her head and paused before realizing why he seemed so afraid. She sunk back on her couch, letting Shawn grab her hand apologetically.

"Does it help if we say we're sorry? In our defense though, we thought you would've told him by now. I mean what are you…four months pregnant?" As if things couldn't get any worse, the next voices to speak came from the door way, anger and shock programmed into them.

"You're what?!" Delilah sat up and looked over the couch at her parents, whose bags had dropped to the floor in a heap of surprise. She jumped up from her seat and glared angrily at Shawn, tears rimming her eyes.

"You have a hell of a lot of explaining to do. I mean, who is the father and when were you planning on telling us?" Mr. Rose asked, as he crossed his arms angrily. Mrs. Rose was frantically trying to piece all the information together as she looked around the apartment. Delilah walked around the couch so she was blocking Shawn, Hunter and Mick from the conversation.

"Today, I was going to tell you today. I swear. And, I know we all know who the father is, don't we. There is no need in bringing it up. And I asked you here because I really need your advice. I mean, there's always the question of, do I keep it or do I give it up for adoption? I don't know what to do, I'm so afraid and I just need my parents…" Delilah seemed pleased that she had calmed her parents down slightly, but they still were fuming mad.

"Wait a minute you can't give it up for adoption!" Shawn interjected, standing up from where he was sitting. Delilah's eyes widened and she turned to look at him angrily.

"What if my daughter thinks that's the best choice for her? I don't think you have a right to say," Mr. Rose took a step forward only to be stopped by his daughter with an insisting look.

"I don't think any of you have a right to say. I'm just looking for advice…Shawn…thanks...but I still need to really think about it." She put a hand on his arm and watched as he tried to hold back what he was dying to say. It didn't work.

"I'm just saying if you put your child up for adoption, you'll always end up wondering what would've happened if you kept it…" Shawn voiced his opinion before Delilah put a hand on his shoulder to shut him up.

"Delilah…honestly, this has to be the most irresponsible thing, aside from the whole wrestling thing that you've ever done!" Mrs. Rose snapped, watching as her daughter folded her hand in front of her in shame. She tried to ignore another insistent knocking at the door as her mother continued to lecture her.

"Oh dear god, Shawn, will you get that and tell whoever it is that I'm busy!" She snapped, turning to look at him with her hand motioning towards the door. Hesitantly, he got up and walked toward the door.

"Delilah, I understand you have a lot on your plate right now, but you have to look at it through our perspective! You're not married, and you don't have any other plans on becoming married in the next few months, how are you going to handle a child right now…" Mr. Rose continued voice volume slightly lower than before.

"Yeah, well I would've been married by now…." She mumbled under her breath before realizing Shawn was trying to signal her from near the door. She groaned slightly, she didn't need this right now. Mr. and Mrs. Rose turned around to see what she was looking at. Delilah swore she heard a growl escape her dad's throat before he stepped forward.

The next few seconds seemed so much like a blur, but in the end, her father ended up tackling John to the floor with one swift movement and breaking one of her lamps in the process. Mick and Hunter were quick to the feet and next to the door to help who ever needed helping.

Delilah sat back, one hand over her mouth in shock the other over her small yet noticeable baby bump as if she were expecting to get sick. She leaned against the wall next, watching the events occur and unfold. She watched as Hunter was finally able to pull her father off of John. She watched at her parents angrily picked up their bags and slammed the door behind them as they left.

She inhaled a deep breath and watched as the action died down and John was left standing on the wall opposite her and the other guys were trying to take a deep breath. She realized John was picking at his right eye and the enormous red mark that was quickly turning purple. She stepped forward towards her open kitchen and to the freezer where she pulled out the only thing she had frozen: peas.

Setting them on the counter next to John she took a step back and leaned against the fridge to try to ignore the awkward silence. Shawn moved next to her, so he could comfort her in anyway. She looked up at him with a forced smile and patted the hand he had on her shoulders.

"I…err…think I'm going to go lay down. Err…make yourselves at home…" She mumbled, quickly walking towards her bedroom at the end of the hallway. She closed the door behind her and buried her face in her hands. This day couldn't have possibly gotten any worse. If James had shown up, she was sure it would have.

She hadn't seen either James or Lisa since they had helped her move into the apartment several weeks ago. She understood they were both busy with work and being a newly wedded couple. She still wasn't sure of their reaction to the news just yet. Lisa hadn't really shown a reaction, but she knew that James was horribly angry at John and a bit peeved at her for letting this happen.

Delilah groaned slightly as someone lightly rapped on her door way. She really didn't want to answer, but it was probably time she faced her fears. John met her on the other side, holding the peas to his eye with an unamused look on his face. Without asking, he entered her room, plopping himself down on her bed without as much as a peep.

"I think we need to discuss some things…" He finally began after minutes of very uncomfortable silence.

"Listen, I'm sure Shawn meant well, but there is a reason I was waiting so long to tell you. " She replied, crossing her arms and looking down at him as he glared back at her.

"When were you planning on telling me? When you had the damn thing?" He spat, adjusting the makeshift icepack on his eye.

"Hey, it's not a thing, it's a human being. And no, I was going to do it soon. You know after I told my parents, which blew up in my face." She huffed, watching as he rolled his eye.

"Yeah, it seemed like you had it well under control."

"Well, if you hadn't shown up I could've gotten them to calm down enough so we could talk about it like respectful adults. Now they probably hate me and will never speak to me again…" Delilah could feel her tears begin to rim her eyes and she cleared her throat lightly.

"Well, what are we going to do? Are you going to keep it?" John asked after another moment of silence.

"We? There is no we. I'm going to decide everything for myself; and if I decide to keep it, I'll be sure to let you know…" John scoffed at this and stood up to defend himself.

"No way, that thing is mine too. I have all the right in the world to make the decisions with you," He snapped watching as she looked at him angrily.

"Will you stop calling it a thing….it's a human being. And you can be damn sure that I will make all the decision about _my_ baby without you." She choked on her words as they came out, knowing that they wouldn't sit well with the man she was staring at.

"What gives you the right to make that decision?" He snapped, throwing the peas on the bed.

"You lost all your rights to anything involving me when you left me in Vegas, standing at a stupid cheap alter!"

* * *

**_A/n: Cliffhanger..opps.....review and i'll post the exciting conclusion to that agrument....:D Peace _**


End file.
